Curiosity Killed the Girl
by Ranetta
Summary: After helping Scotland Yard solve the deaths of Portia Frampton and Dr Ian Wexler, Booth and Bones are just about ready to head home. However, murder seems the think otherwise. Detective Kate Pritchard calls them in the help with the case involving the death of a young American teenager. As the three dig deeper into the case, many questions arise about the mysterious death.


Bones and Harry Potter Crossover Story

Set in the beginning of season 4 of Bones and during harry potter and the deathly hallows.

**Premise**

After helping Scotland Yard solve the deaths of Portia Frampton and Dr Ian Wexler, Booth and Bones are just about ready to head home. However, murder seems the think otherwise. Detective Kate Pritchard calls them in the help with the case involving the death of a young American teenager. As the three dig deeper into the case, many questions arise about the mysterious death. How did the victim die? Who killed the victim? What does a seventeen year old girl have to do with it and how does she know hodgins? Will Hodgins and Angela back together or will the presence of this mysterious girl tear them apart?

**Curiosity Killed the Girl**

Booth and I had just packed our suitcases into the car and were now headed to the airport.

"It's good to be finally going home, eh bones?" Booth nudges me with his arm. I turn to him and smile.

"Yes it is. Although I will miss being here, it was quite the experience"

"Yeah, I'm not. There's no good coffee and every one drives on the wrong side of the road. It's good ol' America for me"

I laugh at Booth, ever the patriot. I can understand his eagerness to leave, he really didn't like England. Booths phone rang, he dug around in his pocket, finally pulling it out.

"Booth" he answers the phone in his stern FBI guy voice. I watch his expression change from content to serious. Something is wrong.

"Ok, we'll be there in 20 minutes" Booth snaps his phone closed and leans forward "Hey driver, change of plans, takes us to Scotland Yard"

"What's going on?" I look to Booth.

"That was Detective Pritchard; she's calling us back in to help out with another murder. Remains of a teenage girl were found yesterday night, beyond recognition, in an alley way."

"So why does she need us?"

"Apparently no one can find any evidence that suggests death or even injury. There's nothing that supports why the girl is dead, except for that fact that her remains are decomposing"

I sigh and fall back against the seat, looks like we won't be going home after all. I could see Booth was troubled by this as much as I was. The hardest cases are always the ones involving kids. However, I am intrigued as to why no one had found cause of death. I have to admit, I'm excited to examine these remains.

We pull up out the front of Scotland Yard and see Detective Pritchard waiting for us. I slide out of the car after booth and follow him toward her.

"Agent Booth. Dr Brennen." she greets us with a curt nod, her hands stay tucked into her coat pockets.

Booth and I nod back. She gestures for us to follow her.

"I'm sorry that I've had to call you back in, it's just our team seems to be unable to solve this one" her voice is sincere as she leads us inside the building and through the halls.

"What can you tell us about the victim?" Booth has already pulled out his pen and note pad.

"Her name is Sally Caudwell, seventeen years of age, lived with her parents in London and attended St Andrews High school." She leads us to an elevator, we step inside and she presses a bottom labelled 'M'. No doubt standing for morgue, beside me Booth scribbles down what Pritchard is saying. "She was reported missing by her parents three weeks ago, after she didn't come home that night."

"The parents say where she was that night" Booth asked

"Sally had a job interning at Vista Records, one of the leading record labels in London. So far that's all we know"

"Ok, with your permission I'd like to speak with the parents, her friends from school and the owner the record company"

Pritchard gives Booth a nod as the elevator doors opened. We all step out and into a brightly lit corridor, it has very clinical feel with its white walls and florescent lighting. We push through the double door that end of the corridor, into the morgue. The walls are white and bare, steel benches line them. In the middle of the room is two steel benches, on one was the remains I assume to be the victim. Next to the remains stands a young man in a white lab coat.

"Dr Edwards, this is Dr Brennan and Agent Booth; they are here to assist with the case" Pritchard walks around to face this Dr Edwards. I walk over to the remains, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Nice to meet you" Dr Edwards glances up at Booth and I before turning back to the remains. His expression is set in determination.

"May I examine the remains Dr Edwards?" I asked, he doesn't look up at me but mumbles a yes.

I bend over the remains, intently looking for any signs of injury, trauma, or inconsistencies. I spend 20 minutes looking over the girl and I have found nothing.

"What's the verdict bones?" Booth leans close to me, looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing, I have found nothing. Dr Edwards's initial examination was correct; there is no evidence of foul play or injury that suggests death."

"Alright, well then let's go talks to the parents"


End file.
